


A Christmas Poem

by Reiz16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: A Christmas Poem by bluecatcinema, from FanFicion. REMINDER: That's FROM, not TO.





	A Christmas Poem

On this beautiful yuletide

I wish best wishes to you, my friend

May you have a wonderful day

And may your joy never end

You deserve a wonderful Christmas

I hope you got what you wished for

Because I wish happiness for you

And so much more

I'm glad we're friends

And with a new decade drawing near

I say to you

Merry Christmas and a happy new year


End file.
